I've Met You Once upon a Dream
by The Girl With No Identity
Summary: Allie's been having strange dreams, not just strange, straight out creepy. But will finding out her dream guy is alive and breathing, in her school, throw her off the edge? AU KaiXOC Come and have a look for yourself.
1. Allie's Nightmare

**I've Met You Once upon a Dream**

My pathetic attempt to write, I feel horrible not updating True Love Is Everything in forever deleted one of my last stories so I'm freaked out to do anything. There's this terrible feeling in my gut that this is going to be a sucky story. I have nothing better to do. This story is kind of based on my real life, minus the dreams and Beyblade characters and falling desperately in love with someone. Otherwise, that's pretty much my life.

* * *

**Allie's Nightmare**

_Allie backed up quickly in the middle of the woods. It was pitch-black and all she could hear was the labored breathing of a guy. Suddenly she hit the base of the eldest oak tree in the Greendale Forest and she gripped it for dear life. Allie hoped the tree would miraculously move out of the way so she could continue her escape. But she was boxed in, arms reached up into her hair and lips captured hers. Her knees weakened and she fell to the earthy ground, the other following her every action. An out-of-breath voice began whispering sweet nothings in her ear._

"_Allie, I want you… need you. Allie, I…"_

Allie shot up in bed, hair flying in all directions. She pulled the blankets of her bed to her chest. She was panting, and only the illuminated numbers of her alarm clock lit the room.

"It was only a dream, only a dream," she reassured herself, reaching out to turn on the bedside light. A soft click and then her features became more distinguishable. Shoulder-length dirty blonde and distressed murky blue eyes were visible. Her skin was an unhealthy pale color and she was scrawny and short for her age of 14.

Allie rested her head against the white wall in her room, fretting about her recent dream. Her sub-conscience was plaguing her with the same erotic delusion over and over every night. She wished she knew why it was doing this to her, teasing her about something that would, and will, never happen. Allie just let out a feeble sob and turned to look at the clock. 3:25, fate was cruel and there was no way she could get back to sleep. Upping herself out of bed, she grabbed her overcoat and walked through the kitchen out into the yard.

Her parents' yard was a good 5 acres of woods. Allie found it ironic that if she was terrified of the dreams, based in her woods, why do they hold an equal amount of peace in them? Shuffling quietly through the outdoors she tried to put her thoughts at rest. Finally she reached her old tree house a mile in from her house. Allie grabbed the fraying rope ladder and pulled herself into the rotting wooden fort. She lay on her back, facing the stars above.

Her mind still lingered on this guy she never met, and the words he had so willingly told her. But Allie always woke up before he could finish his sentence,

"_Allie, I…"_

* * *

Allie was dreadfully late for school. She had fallen asleep in the wooden platform in a tree. By the time she woke up and realized where she was, her mother was picking up the phone to call the police. She had to talk her petrified mother into calming down and after that run light-speed to school. Scrambling into the doors of the high school, Allie stopped in the Main Office, a bad mistake.

The secretary looked up from her computer and saw Allie wheezing. The elderly woman gave her a dissatisfied look, "You're late, excuse?"

Allie was dumbstruck on what to tell the woman. 'I've been having wonderful dreams about a guy that doesn't even exist and woke up but couldn't fall back asleep again. So I walked out into my humongous yard to my tree house and fell asleep there. I awoke this morning and had to sprint back to my house only to find my mother on the verge of calling an Amber Alert for me. After giving her a lecture about how I would never do that to her, I was already 5 minutes late for school. Then I sprinted here only to show up in this office. Is that an excused tardy?' Yeah, she really was going to understand that. That answer would end Allie up in the Guidance Counselor's office.

"I missed the bus," she sighed. After scribbling for two seconds, the gray-haired elder handed her a note.

Allie shuffled from the room out to the hall, walking quickly to her class. Mrs. Kelly was going to be so mad at her for missing the beginning of class. She didn't care because it meant less time sitting around waiting for the day to end. She approached the door to the classroom and pushed it open. Inside Mrs. Kelly was scolding Jason for using improper grammar. Mrs. Kelly looked up from her ruthless attack and somewhat melted when she saw the introverted teen.

"Miss Allie Hodge, so nice to see you came to class today."

Allie just mumbled greetings and took her place in the front of the room. Nobody sat up there so she wouldn't have to talk to them. Her unclear blue eyes fell upon a paper on her desk titled, "Group Assignment". Oh please no…

"Can I work alone, please Mrs. Kelly?" begged Allie. She didn't want to interact with anyone. She was scarred enough by the group as it was.

"No, you are going to participate with your peers."

Allie gritted her teeth and turned around to her group. A bunch of trouble-making guys, thank you Mrs. Kelly. Tala, Goki, and Rick smirked at her devilishly and made her wish she had stayed in that tree house. She lugged her things to the back and sat down avoiding eye contact with them.

"What's wrong sunshine? Is there a cloudy forecast today?" laughed Tala. Opening the textbook, Allie figured the only way to get him to back off was to ignore him.

"That's no way to treat your group sweetheart," said Rick. She was writing at a quick-speed, trying to minimize the amount of time she had to spend with them. They were all too close for comfort, she felt so small surrounded by these giants. Allie felt someone brushing back her bangs; she fired up from her seat and nearly bowled over Kenny.

"Don't touch me, I finished so leave me alone." She seized the papers and skittered to the front, thankful to be away from those creeps.

Mrs. Kelly gave Allie a warm smile and chuckled, "that wasn't too hard, was it?"

Allie was tempted to yell, 'YES YOU BITCH! I WAS NEARLY MOLESTED BACK THERE!' But all she did was give her an uneasy smile and retreat backto her seat, where a rather large horror novel was waiting to be read. She disappeared from reality into the mind of a cold-blooded killer.

* * *

Allie rushed through the hallways to her next class. She knew that this was the longest trek from period to period each day and certain people liked to get her side-tracked. She kept her head down; nothing was going to stop her. She was going to make it safely to class… Almost like a jinx, Allie ran into a form and landed sprawl on the floor, likewise for the other person.

"I'm so sorry, really sorry," she murmured collecting the other guy's books.

"Just watch it next time."

Allie froze at the sound of the voice. It was so familiar in avery sick and twisted way. This could not be happening; there was no way this could ever ever EVER exist. She looked up to the person who was rubbing his head, appearing severely pissed off. And that's not all he appeared like. It was the guy, from her dream. He was life-size and didn't live in her head. All two-toned blue hair, red-eyes, perfectly-shaped body of him; God please tell her this was another dream.

The chap gave her a half-worried, half-annoyed look, "are you asthmatic or something? I have a Geometry class to get to."

"Sorryreallysorryheresyourbooks," she said, shoving the materials at him and then high-tailing it. This was the worst thing ever. Could she have seen him before and not have realized it when she started fantasizing? No, this was definitely Twilight zone material.

Allie completely forgot about her class and getting to it. She took off in the direction of the nearest exit. She needed time to get this cleared up. She needed to find out if she had willed her dream guy into existence, or if she had gone psychotic.

* * *

Kai looked down at his pile of junk which had just been shoved at him. That girl he had just run into looked like she had seen a ghost. The blonde was a twig for her age and she looked as if she was locked in a cage before and after school. It was seriously concerning about how fragile she was. But he noticed something that certainly not his. The novel by James Patterson called "London Bridges" was sandwiched between his Russian and Grammar textbooks. Although he had a secret obsession with the author, he neither owned nor checked out the book. Now he was going to have to find the freshman and give it back to her. Just great.

* * *

Short and crappy, I should just give up writing. :sigh: Sorry for the depressed mood guys, I'm just really down. So please review. 


	2. Just Another Morning

**I've Met You Once upon a Dream**

A/N: No comment except thank you all you people who supported me and encouraged me to continue this.

**Just Another Morning**

Allie took a sip of the bitter drink known as coffee. She had always hated it; it was like drinking scalding urine. But tonight she was different, actually, everything was different. Her one nightmare she thought to be her onlyfantasy existed. He was alive and breathing somewhere in this God-forsaken town. And that was way too creepy for her.

Taking again another sip of coffee, she started to work on her homework. There wasn't very much of it, just simple analysis. She began to scratch anyway at her paper, so into her work she didn't see her mother come in. The woman gave a glance at the clock then her wired daughter. The graying woman frowned and slid into a seat next to her.

"Allie?"

Allie jumped and looked at her mother; except for the fact a mass of blonde hair was blocking her eyes. She swept it aside and drank more coffee.

"Mom, what are you doing up?"

"What are you doing up? Tomorrow's school and its 11:56."

"Homework," Allie said, it was the truth. She was in fact doing homework, but that wasn't why she was staying up.

"Allie, you need to go to bed, though I doubt you can now that you're on your…"

"5th cup," answered Allie.

"My goodness, you must really like that stuff," her mother tried to take the cup from her. Allie gripped it like it was the only thing keeping her alive. Mrs. Hodge frowned at her offspring, "come now Allie, off to bed with you."

"Fine," said the short girl. She hauled her things back into her bedroom. Divine Forces, she hated this place. It has been the same thing for 10 years. Her mother was too afraid of change to let her do anything to it. Depositing her schoolwork on the bed, Allie climbed under the worn floral comforter. She was finished within minutes with her work but was not the least bit tired, thank Folgers's for that.

The blonde shifted through her backpack, looking for something. A groan emitted as she realized her book was missing. It was new too, and she had a longing to see what exactly was going to happen to Detective Alex Cross. The last time Allie remembered having it was in school, she was reading it at lunch and then… crap. This was very unfair. It was probably lying somewhere in that hallway or …please no, it had been vandalized by people who didn't find her company enjoyable.

Allie, deciding nothing better to do, kicked her Dell to life and waited for it to load. The monitor produced light and she double-clicked on one icon. A vast, blank window was all that appeared on the screen. As relief came off of her in waves, she began to type furiously. Words and soul started to fill the page in a story format. Every once in awhile she would glance at the computer clock, she saw hours pass in seconds.

In her windowless room, a loud buzzing rang from nowhere. Allie jumped and looked around; it was only her alarm clock. Stretching in her seat, one arm in the air and the other on her mouse, she clicked the exit icon. The Paper Clip in the corner of her screen asked "would you like to save?" Allie without a thought clicked "no". All of her thoughts, options, and feelings were gone in the blink of an eye. What an inhumane way to relieve stress, she thought. And without another consideration Allie got ready, unknowing of what lied ahead for her.

* * *

"KAI! GET UP! YOUR BUS IS COMING IN FIVE MINUTES!" 

Kai sat up straight in bed and his forehead connected with his plaster ceiling. Letting out a moan he grabbed his head and lied back down in bed. Pain seared through his skull and he tried to massage it away. The temptation to go back to sleep fell over him, he pulled up the covers and rolled back into a comfortable position. The blue-haired boy began to drift into unconscious once more, pleasant thoughts coming to him…

"KAI!"

The boy was about to slam into the ceiling yet again when he stopped himself. Cautiously he slipped off the top bunk of his bed. Looking at his watch, he only had 110 seconds to get ready. Crap. He pulled off yesterday's shirt and scrounged his floor for another. After 15 shirts he found one that smelled okay and put it on. He grabbed his backpack and was about to leave when he remembered something. He stood on the couch part of the bunk bed and pulled apart the upper bunk looking for that something.

Alas he found the item he was looking for. It was the book Kai was accidentally given yesterday by the strange girl. Last night he couldn't help but read a good portion of it because he was waiting for it to come out in paperback. A.K.A when it was affordable for a teenager surviving on a lawn-mowing income. The volume had a new book smell to it, but a pine scent twisted faintly with the earlier one.

"I SWEAR KAI, IF YOU DON'T SPRINT TO THAT BUS STOP YOU'LL BE WALKING ALL THE WAY TO SCHOOL BECAUSE…"

The sophomore took the stairs two at a time trying to get to get out of the house. Kai was about to bust down the front door to dash to the bus stop when a dark-blue-hair child stood in his way. She was a small creature with skin an equal tone to his. Her large grey eyes looked up at her older brother mildly amused. Then she held out a pop-tart pack to him with a big smile.

"Thanks Sachi," he said, placing a quick kiss on top of the girl's head after grabbing the pop-tarts. Kai's shoved a cold pastry into his mouth and ran out the door. His little sister watched him disappear down the road and waved silently to him.

Kai felt the track homes zoom pass him. Cool morning air rushed through his two-toned hair, almost like an ecstasy. He held his breakfast in one hand and _London Bridges_ in the other. The bus came into view, teenagers were loading onto it. He began to run even faster. Kai's breaths become shallower, more rapid.

The hunk of metal started driving off; he tried to catch up to it. A burst of adrenaline fueled him to past his limits. The bus was right next to him; he banged on the side of it to hopefully make the driver stop.

The bus stopped and the doors opened. A cross, old man glared at him as he got in. Kai felt as if he would have rather kept on running, to have that feeling back again where he homed in on one thing. No other thoughts seeping in. That was the ultimate sensation. He collapsed panting into a seat and was surrounded by his laughing peers. His breaths steady began getting deeper.

"That was awesome Kai," congratulated Emily leaning over the seat in front of him, "you really should join track." Emily was a stubborn violet-eyed, red-haired fellow sophomore who was really into sports. Though Kai wasn't a complete friend of hers, they viewed each other as equals.

"I don't see why you encourage him Emily," said Miguel with a grin right next to her, "you're just asking him to always come late." Miguel was a pure-blood goody-two shoe. His blonde-hair and innocent eyes only added to the image. Miguel was a righteous, straight-A, everyone-wants-to-be-his-friend type of guy.

"Nuh-uh!" the redhead shot back, giving Miguel a glare through her owl-eye glasses.

"Nice to see you showed up for school," greeted Ellie in the seat next to him. Ellie was wearing a white cabby cap pivoted to the side with her chin-short chestnut brown hair flipping out under it. Her brown eyes had an eternal I'm-perfect flicker to them and matched flawlessly with her know-it-all smirk. All of this was wrapped up by her golden tan that probably took the entire summer to tone faultlessly.

Kai just grumbled at them and indulged himself into the book. He might was after all returning it today, he might as well read as much as he could. The blue haired boy was almost into his reading zone when he was violently interrupted.

"Kai," said Ellie, giving him a shove in the shoulder, "since when did you read?"

"I've always read." Said Kai rudely, "you just were too busy mooning over yourself."

"Was not!" shrieked the brunette, giving him a slug in the arm causing Kai to loose his page.

"I swear..." snorted Rei from behind. The yellow-eyed, long, black-haired boy usually liked to poke fun at the couple. Even though he knew they had as conflicting personalities as yin and yang.

Ellie's vicious behavior suddenly disappeared as she grasped Kai around the shoulders. It was very uncomfortable with the position he was in and he wished she would... hm... actuallythat thing she was doing with her tongue didn't feel that bad. Finally her grasp left him and he looked like the last 3 minutes never happened.

"I love you," she cooed.

As he loaded of the bus he couldn't help but start reading again. Everychapter or so the red-eyed adolescent looked up and around for the owner of the book, as he turned onto part 4 of the novel a piece of paper fell out of the book. Slowly he bent down and picked it up. The teenager flipped over the paper and stood rooted to the floor by what he saw.

It was sketch of him, everything in extreme detail, a menacing look about his eyes. How could this girl have drawn such an accurate picture of him when all he could remember of her were a few brief glimpses? The thought of freshman stalker came to mind but he swiftly waved it away. It wasn't until much contemplation later than he saw something else. A small calligraphic caption was under his precise depiction,

_"You won't say the words..."_

* * *

The last italics you see are in the whispered background of "Missing" by Evanescene. They're not that hard to not hear. Please review. 


End file.
